


Coming

by CruelisnotMason



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Universe, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/pseuds/CruelisnotMason
Summary: "How is it on your end?""I'm ready.""Good."__________________Sometimes it's hard to have a long distance relationship, but Haru and Rin know some things that will lessen the pain.





	Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote it on my phone lol so don't expect too much. I havent written for this Fandom in a decade and even back then not a lot lol.
> 
> Find me on twitter: @cruelisb

"How is it on your end?"

"I'm ready."

"Good."

There's some rustling, then a sigh. Haru hears a cap popping off. He inhales, too, shoves his pants down and makes himself comfortable in his bed in Tokyo. He's fumbling with his underwear, when he remembers something.

"Rin," he says softly into the phone. Rin stops rustling on the other end and hums.

"What is it?"

"It's Thursday, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Rin is patient with Haru when he asks him, something that really changed over time. Rin isn't the easy to anger teen anymore, he's responsible, honest and patient. Or maybe he's just soft for Haru.

"Your roommate-"

"Yeah, Kyle. What about him?"

Haru leaves his underwear on, sitting on his bed. He twirls a strand of hair between the fingers that aren't occupied with holding his phone and tucks it back behind his ear.

"Doesn't he get off training early on Thursdays?"

Rin chuckles, deep and low. It does something to Haru. He can't get excited if Rin's roommate is about to burst in and stop whatever little thing they are planning now.

"No, I asked him if he would like to do something outside today."

Haru hesitates, the line stays silent. Then he dares to ask.

"What did you tell him?"

Rin laughs and the rustling is back, a quiet squelch in the background. Haru recognizes the noise; it's something he heard many times by now.

"That I want to call my boyfriend and masturbate together with him."

Of course Rin would be that bold, Haru figures.

He listens to the voice of Rin slowly stroking over his dick. His breath hitches, but he doesn't want to let Rin off that easy. 

"I'm going to hang up-"

The sound and motion stops in an instant, then there's a loud clacking sound against Haru's ear that makes him flinch.

"No," he hears Rin say, then some other noises until he can hear him clearly again. "No, please, Haru," he sounds urgent but there's a little smile in his voice. "Come on," he adds as if that would make everything alright again.

"I won't be able to look Kyle into his face," he says lowly, but smiles too. As long as Rin doesn't see it, it's fine.

"You'll never meet him," Rin groans. "He's in Australia, as I am. Until your fish ass gets over here, I doubt you'll ever need to face him."

Haru stays silent for a second. His gaze flickers to the plane ticket that he printed out already and neatly put on his desk right next to the English text book, which he swore to give a chance again. There's no reason to spill anything now and make Rin overwhelmed, not when Haru's dick is half hard from hearing Rin's voice already and from the excitement for what's yet to come.

"I could forget about it," he says and ignores what Rin said first. "For a favor."

Rin groans slightly.

"Okay." He relents quickly. "But get your hands moving," he whispers. "I really want to feel you."

Phone sex sometimes is a sad copy of what could be if they weren't on two entirely different continents. Sometimes it's exciting, even more exciting than sex. Sometimes it's a quick necessity so one of them can fall asleep. Haru doesn't mind it, enjoys it actually a lot. It's when he can let loose, unguarded, but with Rin in reach. It's all he sometimes needs, even when his distant heart bleeds.

"Me too." Haru tells him, voice lower. They've done it enough times already that Haru learned what gets Rin going, learned how he has to deepen his voice for Rin's breath to hitch and to draw gentle moans from him. He's weirdly good at phone sex. Even Rin told him.

"Your favor?" Rin asks. His hand is teasing his dick, rubbing over the tip. Haru knows because he sighs and audibly inhales a lot. It makes him hot, easily.

"I want you to finger your ass," Haru says and blames entirely Rin for developing this dirty mouth of his within only a few months, "I want you to think of my dick when you do that."

Rin groans, then sighs. "Fuck," he swears. Even curses are something that Haru learnt to enjoy with him. "You're crazy," he adds and Haru hears as the cap gets reopened.

Haru starts stroking a bit quicker, steady upwards strokes. He wished he had found his headset; that way he could have used both of his hands. It's fine like that already, listening to Rin kicks off everything more than touching himself.

"Yeah," he softly answers, stroking over his slit. He tells exactly what he would do to Rin if he were there, and Rin in return praises his dirty mouth and tells him for wide he'd spread his legs for him.

"Very wide."

Haru laughs slightly.

The TV of his neighbor is turned on and Haru can hear its muffled voices through the wall. It's a bit embarrassing to think about what his neighbor could have possibly heard from him, too but... that's just how it is. He can't miss those moments with Rin when he's all his again and they finally get to spend a minute as a couple.

Rin is a whimpering mess - he's always quicker than Haru is. Haru lies back and groans as he speeds up the hand on his cock, feeling the heat build in his stomach.

"I'd fuck you good," he tells Rin who moans loudly in return. For a split second he prays that Rin doesn't have walls thin as paper and can look the people in his dorm in the eyes in the future.

"Fuck. Fuck... Haru," Rin whimpers, fingering his ass and sliding a hand over his cock enthusiastically.  
"I'd ride you," he says and it makes Harus heart stutter. "I'd fuck myself on you and make you come with my ass."

It's hot and dirty. Just like Rin is. Haru doesn't mind a little dirt, doesn't mind Rin being like that. Quite the opposite.

"Rin," he groans, thrusting up into his hand.

"Babe," comes the immediate answer in a loud moan. He must be close. Haru is satisfied that for once he matched Rins speed and is close, too.

"Harder," he hears Rin groans, hand slapping against his own ass a he grinds his fingers deeper. "Harder, Haru, harder, I want you to fuck me so good-"

"Yeah," Haru sighs and squeezes his dick in between, moving his hips against the hole of his hand, closing his eyes and imagining Rin moving on him and his dick sliding into his ass. It's good. It feels so good. Haru remembers the feeling of it and can't wait to feel it again.

Rin comes with a broken moan, splutters and gasps for a few minutes, Haru brings himself over the edge a few seconds after. They each quickly clean themselves with some towels and Haru moves back on his bed. He feels tired, too heavy to move. Rin is still breathing audibly, content hums spilling over his lips.

"I love you," he tells him and Haru has a weak smile on his lips.

"I love you, too."

They stay silent for a while, still holding their phones to their ears, breathing, taking in, bathing in the aftermath.

"Thank God, Makoto didn't barge in this time again." Haru loves Rin's laugh, even though that particular sentence is a memory he would like to remove out of his brain forever.

"He could have knocked."

Rin chuckles again.

"You could have locked the door, Haruu," Rin purrs. "Poor Makoto. That will haunt him forever."

"It will haunt _me_ forever," Haru relents and takes a deep breath in.

Rin still laughs a little and Haru forgives him. He really misses to see that smile before him, not separated through a glass screen, no, in nature. That's why he bought the tickets.

"What are you doing next month?" he asks. "In the week of the 22th."

"Swimming," Rin answers in an instant, then thinks. "Not anything in particular."

"Good," Haru says and it's his turn to smile.

"Why?" Rin asks him, curiosity very telling in his voice. He hears something rustle and guesses that Rin pulled his pants up again.

"Nothing," Haru replies after a few light seconds, smiles to himself and hums. "You will find out then."


End file.
